


Shower

by Kitannax



Series: Overwatch Fics [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/pseuds/Kitannax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and McCree finally work out some sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

To say Jesse McCree is good at sweet talking is probably a complete understatement. In fact, you're fairly sure he's slept with women - and men, probably - from all over the world. Not that he's a bad guy or anything; if anything, he's a good guy. Treats everyone real nice, but disappears before first light. Or, so you've heard. You like to feign indifference, but the truth is you want him more than anything. 

More than once, you've gotten off to the thought of him inside you, grunting and whispering sweet nothings in that gorgeous voice. Damn, do you love that voice. You always pay careful attention to whatever he says, even if it's pointless. 

Before today, you've been too shy to approach him, although you know his eyes have been on you as much as yours have been on him. God, you're glad you both had a few drinks together earlier. 

His lips are soft, and you can taste cigars and whiskey on his tongue. He has you pressed against the shower wall, his chest pressed firmly against yours as three thick, callused fingers thrust in and out of you. Your moans are muffled by the water, by his mouth. You bite his lip and he moans his approval, removing his fingers from you. He swiftly pushes his thick, pulsing cock inside you, the head practically dripping pre-cum as he enters you.

"Oh, darlin', he groans, "oh, fuck, you're so tight... So warm and tight and wet..." He trails off into a long, deep grunt as he pushes into you as deep as he can get. 

You moan your approval, frantically starting to rock your hips into his, setting a pace that he keeps without any trouble. The soft, velvety head of his cock feels delicious against your sweet spot; every time it hits, you tug lightly on his wet hair and moan his name. 

"Oh, God, fuck, Jesse, yes!" You moan as his lips find a hardened nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he continues to buck up into you. He might not be as big as some of the other men you've fucked, but he's lovely and thick and certainly knows what he's doing.

"That's it, darlin', moan nice and loud for me," he mumbles against your skin, "gonna fill you up with my cum, make you mine..." He trails again, grunting wordlessly as you tighten around him, your climax hitting hard and fast. He pulls you closer, kisses you hungrily as his thrusts grow sloppy and erratic. 

"Fuck," he grunts, "oh, fuck-" he mouths wordlessly as he cums inside you with several more deep, erratic thrusts, as though trying to bury himself as deep inside you as he can get. Your eyes fall closed in pure bliss; you want to commit the look on his face when he came inside you to memory. 

"C'mon darlin', let's get cleaned up a bit." He brushes your hair from your eyes, turns the water off. 

"Where are you going?" You ask, then wish you hadn't. You don't want the rejection. 

"Nowhere." He wraps you in a towel, "except bed, hopefully with you." 

You smile at him, kiss him long and slow and deep. "Deal."


End file.
